Magnolia
by headphone frenzy
Summary: He knew it would happen some time or another, he knew that his bantering would get the best of him, and now look at him! All alone, and he had no one to blame for it but himself. Staffshipping. One Shot. Very slight Fluff.


Magnolia.

Headphone does not own.

(x)

The wind blew stiffly through the trees, almost accentuating the bad news that was afoot. This bad news, however, was not about the war, in fact, that was the least bit of concern for a certain distressed blue-haired aura user. The problem was actually not was present, but the absence of something, a particular something, which stood about 3'11", had midnight-colored ears and tail, along with pointy sharp teeth and a singular spike coming out of his chest and the back of its furry palms.

This something, as it would be, was a particular something, which went by the name of 'Lucario' and had a knack for getting itself into trouble by using assumptions and foul play. Lucario, however, had gone just a bit too far this time, and now Sir Aaron couldn't seem to locate the fluffy misconception-on-legs, and for the life of him, he was worried. Normally he wouldn't have been worried, since the fluffy beast would, as a matter of fact, go missing every once in a while only to appear the next day claiming he was fine, and that he had just gone somewhere to rest momentarily, and let himself calm down. But, as of late, Lucario had been going somewhere secretive more often then not, and now that he was gone, Sir Aaron was truly concerned as to where the aura-seeing beast had ran off to.

Though, the main reason for his concern was mainly fuelled by the events of the afternoon, since they had gotten into a nasty fight, saying things neither of them truly meant. The majority of the dialog was just anger talking, misconception fuelled by a temporary hate and amplified by a lingering feeling of discomfort and a lack of contentness.

Though, Sir Aaron couldn't, for the like of him, remember what the fight was about. The only thing he truly remembers is that eventually Lucario had said something particularly nasty, something foul and completely out of line, something along the lines of 'traitor' and 'liar', to which the upset Aura user could only respond to with the typical 'leave and never come back'. These words quickly set down a territory in which neither of the two wanted to venture into, but they were too blinded by the momentary rage and anger at the moment to see anything different.

Though, without so much as another word from either of the two enraged persons, the order was followed through, wordlessly and with a hint of punctuality.

Lucario had ran through the door, finding it barely within his jurisdiction to slam the plaque of wood with as much anger and vile he could muster within himself. In all actuality, Sir Aaron was surprised by that, but only found it within himself to fume angrily, almost like some typical prepubescent teenage girl being given a 'hard time' by her strict parents.

"Pathetic." Was the only thing Sir Aaron said at first, and he just stood and stared at the door, the abused plaque of wood and paint.

At first, nothing had settled within his gut but anger, which eventually died down to being disappointed, which boiled down to a frantic worrying as he realized the volume of what he had said. He didn't mean any of it, in reality, but the words themselves held so much venom in them, and the aura user now realized the true of weight of the phrase.

He, without even realizing what he had done, had sent away Lucario, told him he was useless, and even though this was just a bit alarming, it was worse at how sensitive his poor animal was to being cast aside, to being told he was useless. The midnight-haired male knew that the furry beast was extremely worried when it came to the topic of 'uselessness', and that any mentions of it was bellow the belt, but he felt it was appropriate at the time, though for why he had thought that he wasn't sure. Something just told him, whispered lightly to his brain, 'it's okay to use this'.

It _wasn't_ okay, though. Nothing about it was anywhere close to being okay, so why he had thought that just simply bemused him beyond words. He knew he wasn't going to be getting out of it soon, something told him that as well, though this voice that spoke sounded much more honest, much more sincere yet depressed, unwilling almost.

Though, he toughed the pang of agony and guilt that seared through his chest, and searched, with nothing going through his mind but the obviously upset and probably confused and hurt beast that had run off. If this were any other situation, he would have simply contacted him through all of the aura rocks that polluted the kingdom, but something told the midnight-haired male that his companion would not reply through that method. It was avoidable, and thus he would ignore it, with or without orders.

So, without even realizing it, Sir Aaron had found himself running through the tattered, hardly safe, forest, striding in leaps and bounds, striding in paces that left his breathing hitched and his mind racing with only one thought in mind. 'Find Lucario.'

On several occasions he had stopped, wither it was simply to catch his breathe before going back to his half hazardous sprinting, or to quickly check behind this boulder, or in that cave, because Lucario could have honestly have been anywhere, and it was always good to check in any nook and cranny possible.

Though, he never even found a trace of his midnight-furred beast, and thus he continued running, his eyes dry from the wind and his breath coming in heavy pants. He didn't even know where he was anymore, all the trees and rocks and paths looked and smelled the same, but eventually he smelled something sweet, almost like the scent of honey mixed with a typical lilac and possibly a faint scent of opium poppies. This honesty intrigued him, and by following his nose, he came across something wonderful.

He had come across a massive field of flowers, with flowers and plants he had only heard of in books. The entire idea itself, of such an enormous field of flowers existing, without his knowing of, seemed to be almost too good to be true mixed with an obvious factor of near impassibleness. But, alas, the beauty of the petals, thorns, and leaves tore his attention away from those meandering thoughts, and towards a more direct path, filled to the brim with nothing but sweet scents of honey, nectar and the abundantly colorful flowers that sank beneath his feet.

Though, before he knew it, he realized the path he had found and followed was much more direct then he had really expected it to be.

He came across a small body, curled up in the very center of the field, acting as though it was a blue-furred belly button of a rose-colored allergy-provoking giant. The small body, folded in on itself, was about 3'11", had midnight ears and tail, and pointy sharp teeth that were clasped tightly in his clamped mouth. This small body, was none other then Lucario.

He had run to the flowers, which Sir Aaron told him to always do in case the protective aura user was no longer there to guide him through his instructing.

This sent a small weight to rest heavily on his heart, but he ignored it all, trying to drink in the pure feelings of relief and thankfulness. The midnight-haired male was entirely grateful, not only for the fact that Lucario was loyal even after he had been angrily shunned in a moment of hatred and despair, but also at the fact that the fluffy beast was just lying there, seeming as though he was waiting for something.

_For Sir Aaron, perhaps?_

The aura user decided, without even thinking through his decision, to sit down next to the blue-haired beast, finding that possibly the presence of another person being there would possibly comfort him, with or without the poor thing returning with him. Though, when Sir Aaron did go to sit down, he could hear rather audibly the stifling of a yawn, and the stretching of tired limbs.

The young beast beside him had awoken, almost trying with all its might to not make a surprised noise, as he had not expected Sir Aaron to be next to him, let alone in the disheveled state he was in. His eyes were wide, sleepiness completely gone from the irises, to the point they were dilated in an awkward fear that was mixed partially with a sad sort of hope.

"I'm sorry."

It was all the midnight-haired male could do to stop himself from crying.

"I'm so sorry, Lucario."

(x)

UGH.

UGGGGH.

I'M SO SICK OF WRITING CREEPY THINGS.

Staffshipping is cute, y/n? Well, I think it is.

(Half asleep when writing this...like usual. If you find any errors, let me know.)


End file.
